Kill-Team Zeta
Kill-Team Zeta is a Deathwatch Kill-Team of some renown that has on several occasions have aided Kill-Team Theron in several joint operations. Kill-Team Zeta is a six man team not counting it's Inquisitorial handler. Squad Members "Raven" Chapter: Death Specters A dark and mysterious Space Marine, Raven has only recently been inducted into the ranks of the Deathwatch, following a successful mission in which the Death Specter Librarian was selected to assist Kill-Team Theron during an operation within the Ghoul Stars. Rather than be mind scrubbed of the event, the Inquisition discovered that Raven's skill against the horrors of the Ghoul Stars made him an ideal candidate for the Long Watch. He quickly built a reputation as a natural leader, and was soon the commander of his own Kill-Team, Kill-Team Zeta to be precise. Raven is quick and concise, often cool and nearly emotionless, and considered a very practical and level-headed individual, and thus has earned the respect of those under his command. Raven is a powerful biomancer, as well as a deadly warrior in hand to hand combat, with his Force Sword Spirit ''and plasma pistol. Sato "Savage" Hemshi '''Chapter: Matadors' Sato "Savage" Hemshi is a deadly berserker of the Matadors Chapter and is one Kill-Team Zetas most deadly close quarter fighters, having slain gargantuan xenos single handed and taken on scores of human-sized xenos with his bare hands and emerging victorious. He is considered a bloody handed savage by most of his fellow teamates, but also a valuable asset, as he can control his berzerker fury with impunity and is just as good at slitting the enemies throat unnoticed as he is tearing through their ranks as a storm of blades. His Chapters signature mutation, the manual control of their adrenal glands, allows him to reach a hyper-aware state in battle, and this makes him beyond deadly. He is often quiet and introverted, preferring to observe rather than interact, though he will never leave a fellow Deathwatch Marine behind. Sato's honor is the most important thing to him other than his duty as a Space Marine, and thus his word is his bond and his loyalty unshakeable. He bears extensive bionics, the result of his berserker lifestyle, his primary heart, left eye, and both his arms are fully mechanical. His arms were lost in battle with a Dark Eldar Sucubus, though sources state that he managed to headbutt the xenos to death following the loss of his arms His weapons of choice are a pair of master crafted chain-axes he refers to as his Little Brothers and a Master Crafted Astartes Pattern Shotgun with various interchangeable shells from explosive slugs to incendiary shot. ''Hellious Est'' "Suit" Chapter: Unbroken Spears A name with a history with the Deathwatch almost as long as the Deathwatch has existed. Hellious Est as a member of the Unbroken Spears is a name that travels with a particular suit of power armor, the name and persona stay with the armor even after generations of Marines have worn it. Thus so the current Hellious Est holds himself as the most veteran member of the Kill-Team, though the other marines would gladly disagree. Despite this disagreement Hellious Est indeed always seems to be the most knowledgeable marine about any xeno species the Kill-Team battles, often speaking as if he himself has had personal experience against the species. Hellious is viewed as frustratingly unsociable only speaking to ask questions or to demean and never removes his helm in the company of anyone other than his Apprentices or a approved apothecary. Also in a frustrating display of both defiance and legal maneuvering Hellious Est, like every Marine of his chapter, has retained the services of his own two "apprentices" brought with him under the labeling of "chapter serfs", these two constantly follow Hellious and they have occasionally been sneaked onto the battlefield by him. Hellious typically brings his chapters standard weaponry a Umbra Tigerus pattern bolter with a sling for easy access and a Panther pattern chain-axe which he keeps on his left thigh, and though rarer amongst his chapter Hellious also uses a shoulder mounted Bolt pistol with a upgraded targeting system and drum magazine. Jzumar "Reclaimer" Maazlia Chapter: Reclaimers Covenant Jzumar Maazlia, known as Reclaimer within the Kill Team, is a former Caleium of the Reclaimers Covenant. He has brought huge reserves of experience and wisdom to the Deathwatch upon taking his Apocryphon Oath but serves within the Deathwatch solely to spread out the net that wishes to catch all the Fallen. Jzumar has trouble associating with his fellow Astrates within Zeta as they do not know of deep shame and guilt, Jzumar associates best with Hellious Est as both of their chapters are valuable allies to the other. Jzumar is always the Astrate who is needed to hold the line or assist in locating a location to spearhead. Reclaimer brings into battle his favored equipment and weaponry. His weapon is a Combi-Bolter of the Stalker Pattern which has had a Grenade Launcher attached to it. Reclaimer commonly brings with all sorts of Bolt and Grenade Types to ensure he is always ready to fight any foe. His power armor is a gift from his Converteo, a rare suit of Artificer Armor that belonged to a previous deathwatch member who had been one of the greatest Fallen Hunters in Reclaimer history. Rakon "Preacher" KdarronCategory:Plaguenumber3 Chapter: Black Thorns A relatively new member of Kill-Team Zeta, Rakon "Preacher" Kdarron is a former Curate of the Black Thorns, having been seconded onto the Deathwatch for his combat prowess as well as the religious terror he strikes into his foes. As both a techmarine and a chaplain, Rakon ministers to both faiths of the God-Emperor and the Omnissiah, as well as having an extensive knowledge of many other space marine chapter's faith's and beliefs. Rakon, while grim in demeanor, is not entirely unfriendly, and is quite willing to speak to others of religious and philosophical matters, and the Kill-Team has benefited from his spiritual advice many times. He's is (of course) a very religious person, and often quotes the Liber Sinite, the sacred book of the Black Thorns. Rakon wears special artificer power armor equipped with two servo- arms, and also wears a skull- faced helmet. He wields a ornate Crozius, the symbol of his office, as well as a hand flamer. His servo- arms can also be used as weapons. He also has many bionic augmentations, the most noticable being his lower jaw, which has been replaced by a cybernetic replica.'' '' Aurthor "Tempest" Golwind Chapter: Storm Wardens A veberable meber of Kill-Team Zeta, Aurthor "Tempest" Golwind was origanally a member of Kill-Team Charon but after his Kill-Team was wiped out in a massacre by Eldar Corsairs lead by a Dark Eldar, he was assigned (by his own request) to the then newly formed Kill-Team Zeta. Author was a member of the prestigious order of Tempest Blades, elite champions of the Storm Wardens, constantly out for their final great duel against a worthy opponent. Thus he is brash and headstrong, and has deviated from the main mission on some deployments simply to seek out a worthy foe. He is also notoriously quarrelsome and ill-tempered, but his honor and loyalty to his "adopted brothers" is unshakeable and he would never abandon them to death, even for his fated duel. Aurthor is clad in a suit of ancient and mighty Artfacer Armor, with his Tempest Amulet incrusted into his breastplate, and he has dawned the famous vermbraces, Fury Unrelenting. He is armed with his simple but deadly Sacris Claymore, but only uses it when honor demands it. (or if he is angered enough) Thus is primary weapons are a Master Crafted Power Axe and Storm Shield. Intra-Team Relations Aurthor-Sato The Savage and the Tempest share a form of kinship, both being born on savage worlds and having a code of warrior honor. The two often spar with one another, the Storm Wardens centuries of battle experience and the Matadors berserker might often matching one another blow for blow. Aurthor-Hellious Coming from two extremely differing mindsets, the undertone of hate between the "tempest" and the "suit" is the most visible of all tensions within the Kill-Team and the two are nearly never allowed to be alone together. Times that the two have been left alone together have proven to be disastrous as philosophical debate turns into a brutal fist fight. Thankfully the two Astartes are diciplened enough to keep their differences off the feild of battle. Noteable Operations Operation Black Puppeteer Operation Black Puppeteer was an effort by Deathwatch Kill-Team Zeta to capture a Necron artifact that has the power to control the minds of organic beings. The mission would take the Kill-Team to the edges of Tau Space, on a world of Sept Wae'Bo. The Tau were ignorant to the device's importance but not its exsitance, and had Earth and Fire Cast forces excavating the Necron ruins that surrounded it with much dillagance. The Kill-Team would be inserted at night via drop pods, in the jungles surrounding the ruins. They infiltraited the station, killing when they had to but maintaining an otherwise stealthy approch. Trivia Category:Deathwatch Category:T42 Category:Vernichtung Category:Kill-Team Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines